Wedding at the Grove and other BtT Short Stories
by Joan Grace Almo
Summary: This is a collection of BtT one-shots/ficlets that I might decide to expand as a more cohesive novel later on. Stories include J&L getting married in Terabithia, J&L building the bridge, the rope getting broken, and the origins of the rope.
1. Wedding at the Grove

**Wedding at the Grove**

It was a chilly Saturday morning, and Jesse Aarons, Jr. had just awoken to the sound of his father's beat-up pickup truck starting. _Baripty, baripty ba-room, baroom, ba-roooom_ it went as it cold-started and spewed out white smoke out of its rusty tailpipe. Jesse Aarons, Sr. had started working weekend shifts at the store up in Washington to help make ends meet. That is, as if ends met at all in the Aarons household. Times were tough, and Jess knew people had to make sacrifices.

And it was not only his father who had to do some sacrificing. These extra workdays meant more chores for the Aarons children, with their father away at work. This, however, usually meant Jess, who often had to bear the brunt of the chores. As usual, Ellie and Brenda found ways to worm out of their share of the work. Momma was always busy cooking and taking care of Joyce Ann, who had just startied learning to toddle her way here and there.

And then there was May Belle. Lord, he was their father's favorite, Jess always thought. Not much chores for her, but she would usually be found in the greenhouse tending to her prized purple flowers. May Belle's flowers, she and Jesse, Sr. called them. Jess never ceased to be amazed at how his father always doted on May Belle and her purple flowers, even though they rarely seemed to bloom in full. They were purple, nonetheless, judging from the tips that peeked out of the green buds that May Belle streaked a few drops of serum on every morning.

Jess was about finished chopping firewood when he heard the familiar _thump, thump, thump_ of Converse high tops on the ground behind him. The sound was comforting.

"Hey there," called out Leslie Burke to her friend.

"Hey yourself," replied Jess, giving her a quick nod, and returning to finish splitting the final piece of timber.

"How's your mornin'?" asked Leslie, hoping to hope that Jess was having a fine one. But she wasn't so sure, as she knew mornings meant chores for the Aarons household. And she knew how Jess bore his share a but grudgingly.

"Fine and dandy," Jess said tongue in cheeck, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Can I help?"

"I think I'll manage. I'm just about done!"

"Awright. But I think I have something that can help cheer you up," Leslie added, as she sat down on the small stack of firewood that Jess had finished chopping, quite carefully to avoid being splintered. Jess noticed just now that Leslie had set down a small picnic basket by her side. "Let's head to Terabithia. How about we picnic for breakfast?"

"I'd love that," Jess cried gleefully. He knew Leslie, or at least her mother, Judy, often had some special treat prepared in the mornings for breakfast. His family only ever had grits for breakfast. Pancakes were a luxury. But to a family that never seemed to have financial problems such as the Burkes, delicious food seemed like daily fare.

Jess could almost taste the bacon, its sweet and salty aroma wafting through the air.

Not that it was just the food that Jess looked forward to. It was Leslie he most looked forward to being with that morning. That adventurous, open mind of hers astounded him. He always thought there was more to Leslie than met the eye. And that meant a lot, for to this pre-adolescent boy had already begun to look at Leslie in a different light. He loved his best friend, in his own simple way. In his simple and young mind, Leslie was a treasure, and she was _his_ treasure. It felt as if he felt they were one soul split apart, whom then God sent to Earth to find one another eventually. Leslie, after all, was his more adventurous self, he reasoned.

"After your chores, then?" Leslie suggested.

"How about right now? I'm through, and I'll just change my shirt."

"I'll be waiting at your porch."

Jess carried some wood into the house, and after a minute came out the door, almost sprinting. "Let's go, my queen," he called out, grabbing the picnic basket and heading for the road.

And the two friends ran down the dirt road, and over the fields. Leslie, with her featherlike gait, was almost flying in Jess's mind. Reaching the crab apple tree, Leslie swung on the rope first, as usual. Jess crossed the creek with a bit more caution, carefully holding on to the picnic basket in one hand while gripping tight onto the rope with the other.

When they reached the castle stronghold, Leslie asked Jess to wait at the foot of the tree. "King Jess, I have another surprise for you, but we shall leave our picnic feast inside the castle stronghold for the time being," she said in her regal, queenly voice, which was the language of Terabithia.

"Let us head to the sacred grove, for this is a time of celebration," she invited, as she alighted the tree house steps.

"Yes, my queen," Jess bowed and led Leslie toward the grove of pines, which was the most holy place in Terabithia. "What is it that we are celebrating?"

"King Jess, the Spirits came to me in a vision last night, warning me that the rulers of Terabithia might be in danger." Leslie uttered in a hushed tone, with a hint of warning in her eyes. "They said that for the kingdom to be stronger, the rulers must cement their union in marriage."

Jess's eyes widened in response. "A-are you asking me to marry you?" he replied, finishing with a worried and weak laugh.

"You are my king, but the Spirits insist that a union between King and Queen be formal," Leslie explained, still in a hushed voice. "That is the law of the land."

"A-all right, then." was the hesitant response by the King. And then, not so hesitant any more, he knelt on one knee in front of Leslie, reaching for her right hand and holding it in front of him. "It is not you, but I who should be asking. Will you marry me, then, my queen?"

"Of course, King Jess," a beaming Leslie replied. "Let us head inside the grove, then."

The sacred grove was a quiet, still place. The silence was deafening, and yet Jess felt as if there were eyes watching them in silence, and voices whispering to each other in the stillness of the air.

"Spirits of the grove," Leslie cried in a loud, but still regal voice. "We have come to seek your blessing in strengthening the union between the King and Queen of Terabithia. Hear us!"

The wind started to blow, seemingly speaking in response. It picked up speed, blowing through Leslie's golden hair for an instant. She beamed at Jess, and he thought she looked like an angel.

"It is time for us to say our vows, then," Leslie stated. "Come, let us kneel in front of each other. You go with your vows first."

"Uh, I don't know what to say, Queen," replied Jess, as he knelt. He had attended weddings before, but was not quite sure what the bride and groom actually said. Or at least he never bothered to listen. And this was a royal wedding, after all. This was supposed to be different.

"Then I shall go first," Leslie answered, sensing her friend's loss for words. And she started her vows. She spoke it like a song. Her voice was as soothing as a mellow harp strumming in the silence of the woods.

_You are my friend,  
My protector,  
My King._

_You found me when I was lost,  
You took me in when I was cast away,  
You took me into your world,  
And I am no longer astray._

_I used to think I was all by myself,  
In the sea that was called loneliness.  
Now I understand that I was not being forlorn,  
But rather I was waiting to be found  
By that one other soul  
That was meant to journey with me  
Through eternity._

_I, Leslie Burke,  
do take you,  
Jesse Oliver Aarons, Jr.,  
as my King,  
to have and to hold,  
to love and to cherish.  
Even death will not tear us apart._

The words were music to Jess's ears. But it was more so to his heart. He tried his best to make his vow as beautiful as Leslie's music was. He knew he had to use big words. He knew these words that were bigger than he was. But he did try his best. He wanted to please his queen, after all.

_You gave me wings to fly,  
when I was alone.  
You found me  
And we took to the sky,  
Look how we have soared!_

_I gaze into your eyes,  
And I see a whole new world  
Waiting to be explored  
And how my heart explodes to start  
Soaring with you again,  
Into the skies, under the sea, out in space,  
Into eternity._

_I, Jesse Aarons, Jr.,  
Do take you,  
Leslie Burke,  
as my Queen,  
to have and to hold,  
to love, cherish and trust.  
Nothing will set us apart,  
Even death itself._

He was happy for the words he chose.

"Nothing crushes us!" Leslie exclaimed, her eyes smiling like she was the happiest girl alive.

"Nothing crushes us," said Jess in a whisper, still gazing into Leslie's eyes.

Not lowering her gaze, Leslie then produced from her pocket two loops of string. They looked like yarn--not too thick and not too thin. "I cut a few strands from the enchanted rope!" Leslie told her king, whose wide eyes gave away his puzzlement. She took his hand, and lovingly placed one loop into his ring finger.

Jess, pleased with the symbolism, did the same. He took the other loop and placed it with care into Leslie's ring finger.

"Our wedding bands!" Leslie said, delighted.

"Uh, Leslie," Jess started with some hesitation as he stood and helped Leslie up. "D-does this mean we have to kiss?"

He felt warm at his cheeks, and he noticed Leslie was a bit flushed, too. He never saw Leslie blush like this before.

"King Jess, you are my king, after all. What is it that you wish?" Leslie responded. She noticed she was no longer as sure of herself as just a few moments ago.

"Aren't we a bit too young for that?" asked Jess.

"Maybe we are," Leslie answered. But in her mind, she was thinking, _I love you, Jess, and I hope you know that. And I want you to know this is the happiest moment of my life. I hope you feel that way, too_. Then the queen took her king into a friendly, but loving embrace. "Thank you for being my friend," she whispered to his ear.

Jess hugged her back.

Then pulling apart after what seemed forever, Jess leaned forward and gave his friend--his queen--a quick peck on the lips. Both Terabithian rulers now wore an even more crimson countenance. Time stood still.

_I was wrong_, Leslie Burke thought to herself. _Now this is the happiest moment of my life._

The newlywed king and queen returned to their castle stronghold for their wedding banquet. Leslie brought out bacon, toast and a thermos of orange juice. The bacon was cold. The juice was warm. No longer was the toast crunchy, but rather tough to the bite. But it was the best wedding feast, Jess thought, as he gazed into Leslie's turquoise irises.

_I love you, too, Leslie!_

_

* * *

_

**Author's notes:**

This is my first ever fanfic, and what an honor it is to be about BtT. I fell in love with the story and the friendship between Jess and Leslie when I first watched the movie. But when it came to the point of Leslie's death, it really had a profound effect on me. It hit close to home, as I recently lost someone very dear to me, too. Someone very, very young.

_Wedding at the Grove_ is meant to be a one-shot, but I intend to expand this to a collection of ficlets.

This story can be defined, technically, as an LDD story. Or at least Leslie Doesn't Die YET. I'm not sure how I would write about this matter. I started reading dozens of fanfics here on FF dot net to help cope with the "loss" of Leslie's death in book and film canon. And so I am leaning towards that. However, in a way, I still think there was reason behind Leslie's death. Think of it this way. Leslie's inspiration was David Paterson's friend, Lisa. If the tragedy hadn't occurred, his mother, Katherine, wouldn't have written Bridge to Terabithia. And we wouldn't be writing and reading BtT fanfics here! And so if Leslie hadn't died, things could have been drastically different in Jess's life, too. Maybe there were lessons to be learned. Painful lessons. Just like how I learned mine in that fateful day in October, two years ago.

I've written this within the context of both the book and the 2007 movie, as you might notice from the context clues, the writing style, and the characters.

Please read and review. I would appreciate comments and inputs. I will continue with more ficlets. I am a writer by profession, but the last time I wrote fiction was back in high school, and that was about 15 years ago. I've rekindled an interest in creative writing, and I'm happy to be able to use fanfic (particularly about BtT) as my outlet.

Lastly, as a disclaimer, I do not own the rights to BtT and its characters.

Grace


	2. A Touch of Lavender

**A Touch of Lavender**

A Bridge to Terabithia Ficlet

_A/N: This is my second installment of what I intend to be a collection of BtT ficlets. In a way, the first two ficlets so far can be considered within the same universe and continuity. I'm not sure if it will still be the case in the future, though. But you might note that I deviated a bit from book and film canon in this chapter. I might be able to expand these stories into a more cohesive multi-chapter novella or novel (much like ALR?), but for now, I'll let these be short stories that can stand on their own._

_I may have borrowed a few concepts and ideas from other great BtT fanfic writers here. Also, I wasn't able to add in the previous chapter's notes that the wedding band concept was borrowed from Alexandre Dumas' The Counte of Monte Cristo. A few lines in this chapter were borrowed from Lois Lowry's The Giver. And still some lines were borrowed from Young & Marshall's comic strip Blondie. Also, in hindsight and re-reading BtT fics, I realize I may have directly borrowed a few ideas from G-Matt's own Jess and Leslie – Sugar Baby Love (particularly chapter 5), which is actually a translation of another fic by Freestyler75._

_Thanks to those who took time to review my first chapter, which is incidentally my first fanfic ever._

_More author's notes can be found at the end of the first chapter._

_Lastly, as a matter of disclaimer, I do not own the rights to BtT, or its characters._

_Enjoy!_

_Grace_

* * *

CREEEAK--CREEEAK--THUD!

It was a terrifying sound that echoed through the woods that was the kingdom of Terabithia one warm Saturday morning. Leslie was munching on an Oreo cookie when she jumped up in alarm from her corner of the treehouse stronghold.

"What was that?" she asked her best friend, who had been sitting right next to her, enjoying his juicy, red apple when he also jumped up in surprise at the sound.

"S-Someone could be out there, Leslie," he uttered, a bit worried. "It could be my dad. Or worse, some crazy murderer with a chainsaw!"

"Don't be silly, Jess. It's probably the giant troll again!" Leslie told her worried friend, rolling her eyes a bit.

"A-all right. But I thought we were already friends with the giant troll, after PT found her weak spot," Jess replied, recalling that wonderful day he gave the black and white sheepdog to Leslie. She named him Prince Terrien, and he was their giant troll hunter. But what he cherished most in his memory--and more so in his heart--was how Leslie hugged him in her thanks. He didn't yet know why, but the act stirred some deep seated emotions in him that made him feel good and happy.

"Who knows? Maybe she's having a bad day. Everybody has bad days," was Leslie's response. "We need to leave the fortress, King Jess. The king and queen of Terabithia have a duty to defend and protect the land."

"Even from giant trolls who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Jess asked in jest.

"Especially from giant trolls who woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Leslie answered, laughing.

The two headed toward the side of the woods they heard the loud commotion from, and were very much surprised to learn that it was actually a tree that had fallen. It was a dead tree that Jess previously did not take notice of, but now vaguely recalls as one that stood at the bank of the creek, bereft of branches and leaves.

"Would you look at that!" Leslie exclaimed, both in delight and puzzlement, stroking her chin as she examined the fallen tree. "Who would've known that our friendly giant troll would help us build a bridge across the creek!"

And how right the queen was. Perhaps by some magic or some force of nature, the tree trunk had, indeed, lodged itself across the creek, thus forming a makeshift bridge across the banks of the two countries--one that was Lark Creek, Virginia in good ol' America, and the other, the kingdom of Terabithia.

"Well, I think it's divine providence," Jess exclaimed. "Maybe something, or some_one_, is telling us that we really do need another way to Terabithia. Our rope looks frayed and ready to snap at anytime now!"

"But it's our enchanted rope, Jess. And it's the only way to our kingdom." Leslie fingered the small loop of string from the rope, which she wore on her ring finger like a wedding band when he and Jess got married as king and queen at the sacred grove of pines.

"Trust me, Leslie." Jess said worryingly, as he put his hand on his queen's shoulder. "I've always been worried something bad might happen to you while swinging on our rope. Besides, we always carry a piece of our rope with us, right?"

Jess raised his hand to show Leslie his ring finger, on which he also wore their sacred band.

"Aww," Leslie smiled, her turquoise eyes seemingly conveying much affection to her friend, who delighted at the thought of being a brave protector to his queen.

"Besides, you're putting on some weight with all the Oreos we've been bringing to the castle. I don't think the rope can hold much of you anyway!" Jess joked.

Leslie poked at the king's belly. "Really? Well it's you who's growing fast!"

"Ow! Okay, truce," exclaimed Jess, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay," Leslie smiled. "Let's see if the new bridge can carry us safely across, then!"

Leslie put her foot on the fallen tree, extending her hands out for balance. Taking one small step at a time, she was at the midpoint of the bridge when she felt like slipping.

"Jess!" Leslie's voice croaked as she screamed in horror as she lost her foothold. Leslie felt her life flashing before her eyes. But a strong hand caught her forearm, and they both fell forward, but now regaining their balance. Leslie now felt safe.

"Whoa there! Steady!" Jess exclaimed, as she held on to Leslie's arm. They were both crouched down, almost hugging the tree trunk, and facing each other. "Good thing I thought of following you while you crossed."

"So much for safety, eh?" Leslie smirked at her friend. "Still, you saved my life, and I am ever grateful to you, my king!"

The Terabithian rulers inched across the trunk, still crouched low, and taking care not to lose their balance. Once on the other side, both had streaks of sweat on their foreheads, but were ecstatic to have made the journey across.

"I have an idea," Leslie suddenly exclaimed, quite elated. "Remember the lumber that dad has out in the front yard?"

"Well, yes." Jess answered, with quite a hint of an idea of what his friend was planning.

"He did include a few extra planks in his order, in case he wanted to do more renovation projects on the house," Leslie explained. "Maybe we can ask for a few, and use those to improve our new bridge!"

"That's a good idea," Jess beamed. "Let's get started then!"

"Race you to my house!" Leslie wasn't quite finished saying "house" yet, when she sped off toward the direction of the dirt road that connected the Aarons and Burke residences.

"No fair!"

* * *

Building a wooden bridge was both the most enjoyable and tiring task for a fifth grade kid, Jess Aarons, Jr. thought, as he lay atop the couch in the Burkes' golden room. He recalled how, yesterday afternoon, he and Leslie carried twelve wooden planks from the front yard, through the dirt road, through the grasslands, and finally the creek side, across which were the shores of Terabithia. It helped that Leslie was there to help him heave the planks that far. Leslie was indeed strong _for a girl_, Jess thought. The two-by-four pieces of lumber were much easier to carry, though, and by the time they finished moving the wood and the tools, they'd already have a plan on how to reinforce their bridge and create a sturdy and passable platform. But the sun was setting, and the bridge had to wait until the next day.

Leslie attended mass with Jess and the rest of the Aaronses earlier that Sunday morning. Dressing down into work clothes after a light lunch, the pair ran straight to the creek and got their project started. With much measuring, sawing, heaving, nailing, and sanding--not to mention a sore left thumb, when Jess's hammer accidentally missed hitting its target nail and hit a _thumb_nail--the bridge was finished. It was almost dark when Leslie hammered the final touch onto an archway that served as the bridge's entrance.

It was a blue coat of arms shaped like a shield, with a golden sword crossed with a golden pencil. Both Jess and Leslie worked on the piece, with Jess drawing and Leslie painting. It had an inscription, which the two thought very appropriate.

_Nothing Crushes Us_

Leslie stepped down from the stepladder she was perched on, and gave a final "Whew!" She wiped her brow, glistening with perspiration. The sun was golden and already kissing the horizon. The breeze was gentle, helping cool down the king and queen, who were beaming with delight at their creation.

* * *

Sitting beside Jess on the oversized sofa that evening, Leslie likewise felt exhausted, but still exhilarated at the thought of finishing a construction project with her friend in record time. "I don't know how we even got back home," she told Jess, while absentmindedly twirling some strands of his brown hair with her forefinger.

"I don't even know how I got to finish supper," was Jess's tired reply. "Which reminds me, thanks for inviting me over, and for Judy calling Momma to say you invited me to stay for supper."

"Don't mention it. Hey, you were dog tired from all that work, and I suddenly felt inspired to entertain!"

"It's been a hard day, all right. I should be sleeping like a log!"

"Sounds like a song my parents like to listen to. _Hard Day's Night_ by the Beatles," Leslie silently told her friend, who was now gazing up at her from his lying position. "Hey, I know what would help you. Come with me!"

Jess roused himself, and followed Leslie up to the direction of her room. Entering what seemed to be her private alcove, Jess felt both familiar and a bit awkward at the same time. It wasn't the first time he saw his best friend's room, of course, but each of the few times he went there, he always noticed something new. It wasn't like his room back at his own place--or rather, the room that he shared with his two younger sisters, May Belle and Joyce Anne. Leslie's room was definitely more spacious. A double sized bed stood at the middle, flanked by two side tables. A large bookshelf stood brimming full with hardbounds and paperbacks, right beside the wide window that Jess recognized to be the one that faced his own house. Right by the window was a wide study desk, with a few books neatly stacked, pens and pencils inside a small steel drum and a shiny, sleek iMac with a matching silver keyboard and shiny mouse near the corner.

Jess noticed a framed drawing on one of the bedside tables. It was one of Leslie, PT and himself that he drew as a Christmas gift for Leslie.

"Like it?" Leslie asked, as her friend fingered the frame, in awe at how a good frame would make even such a simple sketch look like a Picasso.

"It looks great!"

"Judy had it framed a few weeks ago when we went to Millsburg mall. She said it was a special gift, and that it deserved to be displayed here prominently. Personally, I don't care, just as long as I get to see a portrait of the Terabithian royal court before I float away into deep slumber."

Jess chuckled to himself at the thought of Leslie floating away while asleep.

"Anyway, the reason we're here is I'd like to do something for you. I know it would help." Leslie motioned toward the bed. "Lie face down. Remove your shirt first."

"What?!?" Jess exclaimed, mouth agape and eyes wide open in what Leslie thought to be his most horrified and confused expression.

Leslie tried to suppress a giggle, quite unsuccessfully. "Don't worry. We're not doing anything bad, and the door is wide open, anyway. Go on!"

Still befuddled at why his friend would want him to be in such a precarious position, Jess took off his shirt and shoes, and lay down on his belly as ordered. "Okay, but if anyone sees us, I'll tell them you had me drugged or hypnotized or something."

"Even better than that!" Leslie exclaimed, adding to her friend's worry.

She then proceeded to pull out a small bottle from her bedside table. "This is Lavender oil," she whispered to her friend, as she opened the flip-top cap and poured some oil onto one hand. "Judy often rubs my back whenever I feel anxious or tired. She says Lavender has calming and relaxing effects. We had supper two hours ago, so it should be fine to do this now. Close your eyes. Relax. This will not be painful."

She then proceeded to rub the oil through Jess's back, first in a light effleurage from the small of his back, then upwards toward his shoulder, then back again. Then back and forth.

"Mmm," groaned a sleepy Jess, who very much appreciated the soothing touch of his friend's slender and gentle fingers. While this was an altogether new sensation to him, he didn't protest a bit. The rich bouquet tickled at his nostrils, filled his lungs with sweetness, and Jess felt like floating in the air himself.

"It gets better!" Leslie happily explained, as she glided her palms over her king's back, this time with heavier, circular motions. She made it a point to stroke Jess's nape every so often, which she knew would soothe the boy's anxious mind and tired body. Passing through his _Trapezius_ muscles, she thought she felt knots and tried to knead these away . Poor boy, Leslie thought. The chores must be really getting to him.

Leslie wondered how she suddenly had so much energy left after the day's work, but remembered reading somewhere that girls were usually more enduring in so many ways than boys were. And then it came.

SKNX-X-X-X. SKNX-X-X-X.

SKNX-X-X-X.

Leslie couldn't help but giggle as Jess snored, dozing off under her touch. She sighed, feeling her work was done after just ten minutes, but stayed on stroking gently for a few more. But then there were other things that needed taking care of. Leslie slowed down, finished off with a gliding motion over the sleeping boy's spine, and draped a blanket over her friend, carefully tucking him in.

Jess opened his eyes, recalling vividly a dream about floating over a valley full of Lavender shrubs. He wasn't sure if he was still dreaming, or if his eyes were still clouded, or if these were really a girl's legs he was staring into—a girl wearing a lavender-colored tank top and shorts. _Lavender_, he thought.

"Oh, hello," greeted a cheerful Leslie. "You've been out a couple of hours." It's already eleven."

"Whaaa--" Jess exclaimed worriedly, trying to stand up in haste. "My dad would kill me!"

"Don't worry," Leslie explained, still seated with legs crossed and reading a book beside her friend. "I asked Judy to call your mom. She explained that you were exhausted and fell asleep. Judy told me you could sleep over, and your Momma agreed. Iguess she thought it was too late for you running back home, anyway. I can help you with your early morning chores before school tomorrow, if you like."

"Uhh, does Judy know why I snoozed off?"

"Pretty much, yes. She says it always happens to me, too, when she rubs my back. I'm pretty sure I also heard her say something about her being glad we weren't doing it the other way around. Or at least not yet. I couldn't quite get what she meant, though."

"Oh. I'm not quite sure either," was a puzzled reply from Jess. "So shall I stay at the couch downstairs, then?"

Leslie shook her head, grinning widely. "Judy says you can stay with me tonight. I guess as long as the door's wide open as it is, it's all right. They trust you, Jess. And maybe they think we're too young to do anything we shouldn't be doing, right?"

Leslie handed her king a new pack of underwear, a pair of pajamas and a toothbrush, explaining Bill and Judy always kept these in stock, in case relatives or friends spend the night over without remembering to bring their essentials. "Your royal sleeping garb, my king!"

"I look like a dork. This thing's too big for me!" Jess exclaimed as he exited the bathroom, holding the baggy pajama pants up like a skirt. "And somehow I feel like as giddy as a girl on her first sleepover!"

"You look quite regal," Leslie remarked. "And to me, you still look like the manliest king, I know. Ever!"

"If this shirt were a few inches longer, I'd be a Jedi!"

The two best friends shared sweet, hearty laughter that can be heard throughout the Burke house.

"Lights out, you kids!" they heard Bill's stern, but affectionate voice call out from the other room down the hall. "Tomorrow's a school day."

"Okay, Bill!" Jess and Leslie cried out in unison. "Goodnight!"

The king and queen of Terabithia then quietly lay down, fingertips touching, and looking towards the heavens that was the ceiling of Leslie Burke's bedroom.

_Good times_, Jess thought.

Jess turned his head towards his blonde friend lying by his side. _Beautiful_, he could hear himself thinking. This was the same thought he had in his young mind the first time he saw Leslie Burke run.

Leslie turned her head, too, and their eyes met.

"Goodnight, Leslie."

"Goodnight, Jess."

The king and queen of Terabithia, fingers now intertwined, embarked on a journey through slumber land. A warm feeling of contentment filled them both as they dreamed of Lavenders growing throughout their kingdom.


	3. A Visit, A Goodbye, and A Broken Rope

**A Visit, A Goodbye and A Broken Rope**

A Bridge to Terabithia Ficlet

_A/N: This is my third installment of what I intend to be a collection of BtT one-shots or ficlets. In a way, these first three "chapters" so far can be considered within the same universe and continuity. I'm not sure if it will still be the case in the future, though. But you might note that I deviated a bit from book and film canon in this chapter. I might be able to expand these stories into a more cohesive multi-chapter novella or novel (much like _A Life Rescued_, and a host of others out there?), but for now, I'll let these be short stories that can stand on their own._

__

_More author's notes can be found at the end of the first chapter, and at the end of **this** chapter._

_Lastly, as a matter of disclaimer, I do not own the rights to BtT, or its characters._

_Enjoy!_

_Grace_

* * *

Leslie Burke had never felt so indignant in her life, as she stepped off the maroon Volvo station wagon and bolted down the dirt road toward the direction of the creek, across which her kingdom Terabithia lay. _Their_ kingdom.

"Leslie! Wait!" her best friend, Jess Aarons, pleaded, as he started to run after her. But Leslie didn't as much as look back. She felt tears welling in her eyes, and somehow she just couldn't resist the urge to weep.

It started earlier that Saturday, when Leslie got a knock on her bedroom door, which was slightly ajar and letting sunlight from the hallway stream into the narrow crack. A shadow now overcame that ray of sunlight. "Leslie, I called you three times. You've got a phone call," her mother, Judy, related, as she stood by the doorway. "It's your _boy_friend!"

"_Mother_!" Leslie exclaimed, her cheeks flushing, as she stood up from bed, not at all pleased with the manner by which she was suddenly roused from sleep, and even more at how embarrassing that conversation might have been, if overheard on the other end of the telephone line. "_How many times do I have to tell you?_ He's not my ... Never mind."

Leslie let out a defeated, het hopeful sigh as she took hold of the wireless receiver.

"Hello. Sorry about that," Leslie spoke into the mouthpiece as Judy left the room, but not without giving her daughter a knowing wink.

"Hey, Leslie," it was Jess. "Ms. Edmunds called me up to ask if I could come with her to the museum up at Washington this morning. I think it would be great if you could come along, too."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Umm, yeah. I think she's quite fond of you, so it should definitely be okay. But I'll ask her anyway when she gets here. Besides, I think I'd feel awkward going with Ms. Edmunds all by myself," Jess responded.

"Are you sure about that, Mr. I-can't-stop-staring-at-my-music-teacher Aarons?" Leslie joked, but not quite sure she was so happy about the fact that her best friend's favorite pastime aside from drawing and running was probably staring at Julia Edmunds whenever she held class at Lark Creek elementary Friday afternoons. She often observes the boy follow the pretty teacher's slim fingers deftly strum and pluck at her Gibson acoustic or gracefully tap on the ebony and ivory keys of the classroom's run-down walnut-colored Schaefer & Sons upright.

"Come on, it will be fun, I promise," was Jess' response. Leslie could hear the mix of excitement and apprehension in Jess' voice. She knew Jess was comfortable telling her anything, but she supposed there were still some things he wasn't exactly straightforward about. But the way he stares at their music teacher, he may as well be lasering holes into her forehead!

"Okay, if you insist. Let me ask Judy. I'll call you back."

"Will be waiting. Bye."

"Bye," Leslie answered as she pressed the END button on the wireless. She then ran downstairs to ask Judy if it was all right to go on an impromptu field trip with the music teacher.

"Sure, honey. I suppose it's all right. From what I hear about your music teacher from you and Jess, she seems like a very interesting person," Judy replied as she expertly flipped a pancake through the air, one side golden brown, and the other still dripping moist, yellow batter.

"Why don't you grab a quick breakfast before you get ready?" Offered Bill Burke, who was sipping tea on the kitchen table, reading the morning paper.

"Sure," Leslie replied, as she hugged her mother and kissed her father on the cheek. Leslie then took a pancake from a plate on the counter, folded it in half, and started to run back up to her room. "Thanks, Judy, Bill!"

"Leslie, honey, I don't think your father meant to _grab breakfast_ literally!" Judy exclaimed as Leslie disappeared into the stairway, in wonder at her daughter's strange behavior. _She's not normally this perky in the mornings_, the flabbergasted mother thought.

The drive to Washington was uneventful for Leslie, and the downpour that started just a few minutes into the trip doured her mood a bit. But she could sense the wonder in Jess' eyes as they drove along the highway. She wasn't sure if it was the sights, the sounds, or the people he was with that gave him a natural high. Then she realized Jess was probably excited with the idea of visiting a museum for the first time, as he related to her earlier at the Aarons' porch while waiting for Ms. Edmunds to arrive.

"Excited, Jess?" Leslie asked as she turned her head to the back seat and her eyes met her friend's. Jess offered for Leslie to ride shotgun, as he felt the two ladies would be more comfortable with each other up front during the ride.

"Um, yeah," Jess smiled. "It _is_ my first time, after all."

"Really? Then I'm happy to have this honor of being with you for your first museum visit," Ms. Edmunds exclaimed. "How about you, Leslie?"

"Bill and Judy have taken me on a few museum visits back when we lived in Arlington," she answered, "but this is my first time without them, really."

"Then, I'm honored, too!" replied Ms. Edmunds.

The museum was a place of wonder, Leslie thought. Even though she had been to places like this before, she always found something beautiful even in the most ordinary of things. From the wide columns at the facade of the building, to the intricate carvings on the wooden revolving door, and the great indoor fountain at the lobby, it was amazing. But it was Jess' eyes that caught her attention. Jess seemed to ponder with even greater awe at every minute detail.

"I've never realized paintings could look so rough and bumpy," Jess exclaimed as he inspected a painting of a woman and her dog.

"That's because the artist used oil paints on canvas. You can see that the brush strokes and the varying of the texture add a lot to the character of a painting," Ms. Edmunds explained. "Each artist has a distinctive style, and experts can usually identify the creators of the works from these telling bumps, swirls and strokes."

Jess beamed with wonder at this new knowledge. "You seem to know everything, Ms. Edmunds!"

"Far from it. But I'm sure a lot of these famous folks started out with sketches and notebooks, just like you!" Ms. Edmunds added. "Just keep on nurturing your talent, keep an open mind, and you'll go a long way."

Jess and Leslie exchanged a knowing look.

The trio found the other exhibits just as fascinating, from the dioramas depicting Native Americans hunting buffalo, to the bronze sculptures, to the kinetics area, where Jess hit his forehead when he miscalculated the approach of swinging wooden balls. Leslie would often grab her friend's hand, and the two would run towards yet another exciting exhibit, with Ms. Edmunds at their heel.

Leslie would conjure up stories about each painting, each sculpture, and each display. Jess could almost hear the sound of buffalo hooves and the battle cries of pursuing hunters when they passed the Native American exhibit.

"The Indians are hunting to prepare for a feast. It is a time of celebration," she would say. Jess couldn't help but smile, recalling the same line--_It is a time of celebration_--that Leslie used back in Terabithia just a few days ago. He stroked the strand of enchanted rope looped around his ring finger. _Our wedding bands_, he recalled Leslie exclaiming with delight. Jess glanced at Leslie's hand and noted she wore hers, too.

After an afternoon snack, with coffee for Jess and tea for the ladies, the three started to head back to Lark Creek. Jess was sitting up front this time. The sun had already been shining, seemingly smiling at the trio, congratulating them for a perfect day.

"Kids, there's something I have to tell you two. You'll find out soon enough, but since you're among my favorite students, I think you deserve to know first," Ms. Edmunds told the pair. Leslie noticed how Jess seemed to relishthe thought of him being considered one of the music teacher's favorite.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Edmunds?" Leslie questioned.

"No, not really," was the reply, the teacher seemingly trying to figure out how to properly word her explanation without shocking her two companions. "You see, I'm going on sabbatical. I'll be pursuing further studies in music."

"Sabbatical?" Jess asked, perplexed. "Is that something like 'Sabbath' or a weekend of some sorts?"

"Well, in a way, yes. But longer than that. Much longer," was Ms. Edmunds' reply. "I'll be away for at least a couple of years. I've been accepted at Yale School of Music. I know it's a bit late in the semester, but the professor who invited me said I could catch up with coursework still. Don't worry, you'll probably still be around at Lark Creek Elementary by the time I return."

"We'll surely miss you, Ms. Edmunds," remarked Leslie, from the back. "But we'll still see you around during school these next few weeks, right?"

"Actually, I'm leaving this Monday, so I won't be seeing you anymore Friday afternoon. I'll have to start as soon as I can," Ms. Edmunds replied, with sadness in her voice. "Hey, since I'm no longer technically your teacher anymore--at least not for the next two years--why don't you guys just call me 'Julia?'" She added, with a slight grin.

The remainder of the trip was quiet and still as ever. And to Jess Aarons, it seemed as if it were the longest ride of his life. He knew he delighted at every moment Ms. Edmunds spent at class with them. But that was no longer to be, he realized. It was as if a big part of his school life were cut away from him. Fridays would no longer be the same. He wondered who would replace Ms. Edmunds--Julia--as their music teacher. Jess certainly couldn't imagine Monster Mouth Myers singing in class, much less play the piano and guitar.

Then as the car turned into the dirt road that connected the Burke and Aarons residences, Jess realized he may never have a chance anymore, and suddenly blurted out, "I'll really miss you, Ms. Edmunds, uh, Julia. You know, I've always held you in high regard. I really do admire you. You're a great teacher, and an even greater musician. If I were probably older, I'd uh ... Uh ..."

Jess felt that his face was probably as maroon as Ms. Edmunds' station wagon by the time the car rolled to a stop.

"I think, Ms. Edmunds," Leslie interjected, "What Jess is trying to say is that he's madly in love with you. Don't you notice him staring every time we have music class!?"

Shock filled each of the Volvo's three passengers.

It was at this time when Leslie unbuckled her seat belt, and suddenly ran off the car, leaving her two companions befuddled.

Ms. Edmunds' eyes were wide with surprise and wonder.

Jess was almost hyperventilating. But then he suddenly got the strength to unbuckle himself, twice fumbling. "I-I'm sorry. I-I have to go," he stuttered. "T-Thanks for the trip!" He exclaimed as he ran off after his best friend.

Leslie was still the faster runner among the pair, and being emotionally charged as she was at the time, she ran as if the wind was lifting her feet up in the air, giving an extra boost. Leslie was nearing the crab apple tree that held their enchanted rope and the new bridge they built with its archway and blue-and-gold coat of arms, when Jess finally caught up.

Jess took a hold of Leslie's shoulder, and asked, "What's wrong, Leslie?"

Leslie spun around, tears flowing from the corners of her eyes. "Why her, Jess?" She questioned. "Why her? Don't you think she's too old for you? Can't you see you're way out of her league?"

"What do you mean?" Jess wondered, perplexed. "I-I just told her I felt different about her, as a teacher, I meant. I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

Leslie ran over to the log that they used as a launching point when swinging across on their enchanted rope. She sat and hunched over, her back now spasming with each breath as she wept. She wiped her eyes with the back of her right hand.

"Why do you have to look so far?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" questioned Jess, still not knowing what the matter with his best friend was. "Why are you taking this so seriously?"

"Beause it _is_ serious, Jess." Leslie retorted. "Don't be so blind, Jesse Aarons, Jr."

"_What_?" Jess mouthed silently, his forehead creased with that rare _Angry Jess_ look as he tried to figure out the puzzle that was Leslie Burke.

"Can't you see?" Leslie cried out. "Why do you have to look elsewhere when there are other people who love you with all their heart."

Still a more perplexed look.

"Other people?" Asked Jess. "You mean, my family? May Belle? Not my dad, I think."

And then it hit him. _How could I be so dense?_ Jesse thought as he slapped his forehead. _The ring_, he thought. _The vows at the grove_. _The embrace_. _The sleepover_. It then dawned upon him that all this was no game. Not at all. Terabithia was his and Leslie's make believe world, but the friendship--the relationship--they shared was not make believe, but rather, it was as real as real could be.

Maybe he was too young to truly comprehend it, or at least put a name to his feelings. Maybe Leslie understood things more clearly because she was far more intelligent and mature than he is, or at least being in the more emotionally advanced side of the sex divide was an advantage.

What he had for Ms. Edmunds was simply infatuation, perhaps foolish, perhaps unreasonable. While he does probably love Ms. Edmunds in a way, it was a love that one would grow out of, sooner or later. But his best friend, who was _right here_ with him, _right now_, was not the girl you would grow out of. But rather, she was the kind that you know you would _grow into_. It was the kind of love that starts from a small seed, and grows steadily and never falters. It was the kind that transcends infatuation, kissy-huggy romance, dating and whatever other grown-up stuff that Jess has only a vague idea of at his early age. It suddenly dawned upon Jess that he does love Leslie, not just as his friend, not just as his best friend, but even more.

He had to let Leslie know.

But much to Jess' surprise, Leslie was now standing up on the log, apparently about to swing across the creek.

"Leslie!" He cried out in warning. "I don't think it's safe to swing across. Why don't we just use the bridge?"

But he was too late. Leslie had already lunged forward in an arc, swinging in perfect form.

The world seemed to crawl in slow motion as Jess heard a snapping sound. The rope broke at the middle, the now frayed edges of the hanging half seemingly mocking him in silence. Leslie was hurtled across to the other bank of the creek.

"Leslie!" Jess screamed in horror as he crossed the bridge, running toward the other side of the creek. "Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Leslie!" Jess shouted again, now across the bridge, running toward the spot hidden under the trees, where they usually landed.

After what seemed an eternity, a faint voice groaned, almost in a whisper. "Jess ... I'm okay."

Jess rushed toward the source of the voice, and found Leslie on the ground beneath the underbrush.

"I think I just got the shock of my life!" Leslie weakly related. On her right arm, some scratches took the place of her sock warmers, which Jess noticed were scrunched up on her wrist. Her pink capri pants were muddied. But she was all right. Leslie was lucky that she was already in full momentum toward the Terabithia bank when the rope snapped. She was launched across, but the jarring motion of the rope breaking put her off balance. But still, she fell on safe ground, with some shrubs breaking her fall, but not without a few scratches and bruises that will probably hurt in the morning.

Still, she was all right.

Jess knelt by his best friend and pulled her in to a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Leslie," he whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry for being so blind, foolish and unreasonable."

"No, Jess," Leslie answered, herself whispering into her king's ear. "I was the one who acted unreasonably. I don't know what got into me. Raging adolescent hormones, perhaps?"

Jess pulled apart and Leslie now smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"Huh?" Jess questioned, looking quizzically at Leslie.

"It _is_ that time of the month, after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Actually the first _ever_, in what Judy tells me would last until forever. Or at least I'm fifty or something. And she said something about me feeling or acting strange a few days or so every month," Leslie sighed, somewhat dejectedly.

Jess blinked his eyes, wondering what Leslie could have meant. Then he realized it was something he had a vague recollection of when he was about nine years old, and Brenda was screaming out aloud for their Momma when she woke up one morning. It had something to do about blood. Then he recalled something the studied in family life education earlier that school year. And then, of course, the craziness that sometimes accompanies it.

"Oh," he said, nodding his head. "I think I understand."

Then, looking into Lesile's eyes, Jess added, "Did you mean that? About people and loving, and you know ..."

"Yeah, Jess," Leslie answered. "I guess it took forever for me to say something. I know I'm pretty much okay with words, but in this matter I seem to have been tongue-tied. I could have died swinging across the rope, like I did today, and I never would've been able to tell you anything."

"I've been telling you I didn't trust the rope no more, Leslie!" Jess exclaimed.

"Yes, Jess. And that's how I knew you felt the same way. I knew that even if it didn't come out in words, what matters more is in how you showed it, how you cared."

"Uh Leslie," Jess mumbled. "About Ms. Edmunds ..."

"I understand, Jess," Leslie quickly replied. "I wasn't in the position to assume anything."

"No, it's okay," Jess told his friend as he waved his hand off, seemingly to let the matter just float away. "You know what? I heard somewhere that there are two kinds of girls. One is those you grow out of, and the other kind is those you grow into. And I think you're the latter."

"You want to grow up as Leslie Burke someday?" Leslie teased her friend.

They both laughed, but somehow, Leslie understood what Jess really meant, and Jess knew it.

"Does this mean my best friend is growing up fast?" Jess asked, beaming at Leslie with delight as he shook his best friend by the shoulder.

"We both are!" Leslie quipped. "Pretty soon you'll be asking me to marry you!" She added.

"Haven't I already?" Jess remarked, lifting his hand and pointing at the piece of string looped around his ring finger.

"But I asked first!" Leslie countered, poking her king at the shoulder. Both broke into a hearty laugh.

The king and queen of Terabithia, now more sure of themselves, started marching toward their castle stronghold, hand-in-hand. There were _other_ kingdoms to be discovered, conquered, or built, outside of their magical realm. Knowing they would be doing these together left both with happy thoughts. And knowing that they have found what most people in the world never ever do, they relished the moment.

Perhaps those other kingdoms can wait, for now.

* * *

_More Author's Notes:_

_I finally broke the rope! Fanfic authors have handled this topic differently. And I think I would rather that the rope still breaks, but with no one getting seriously hurt. To me, the rope has always symbolized both a challenge and a risk. In the book and (2007) film, Jess didn't trust it. But it had served as their gateway to their magical kingdom, where they reigned. And it became a symbol of their bond and togetherness. But to me, the rope breaking should not signify that this bond between Jess and Leslie had been broken. Rather, it was just the _rope_ that had to be broken, because Jess and Leslie's bond is one that cannot be encapsulated in anything physical. It is a spiritual bond that can never be broken, perhaps even by death._

_But of course, in my aim to make my stories light and fluffy, no one dies. So that's it, at least in the first three installments of my ficlets, LDD. Leslie Does not Die. Of course, all of us die at one point in our, well, lives. But Lesle does not die from falling from a broken rope into the creek, hitting her head and drowning._

_I kind of like taking the "micro" approach to things, sort of like spending one day at a time with Leslie and Jess. I could go on like this forever and just keep Jess and Leslie forever young in my--and hopefully your--mind. But perhaps like all of us, they need to grow, too. But that's for some other future fic. Don't worry. I'm just at the third installment. I still have energy for more. If you have ideas, do send them over._

_Some lines I borrowed from _Smallville_, particuarly the ones about "two kinds of girls," which is from a letter Chloe Sullivan wrote a sick--yes sick!--Clark Kent in the episoed entitled _Fever_, where she expressed her unrequieted love to a sleeping Clark__. And some lines of dialogue here I somewhat adapted, twisted and turned around, to fit the story. I particularly like the "It's your boyfriend!" line by Judy, which was a twist on May Belle's "It's your girlfriend" line in the book and film (which goes to say, she probably did say that in this very fanfic when Ms. Edmunds first called). _

_Thanks, also to the kind folks at A Place For Us, for inviting me to the community and for reviewing my fics._

_I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Grace_


	4. The Origins

**The Origins**

A Bridge to Terabithia Ficlet

_Author's notes:_

_This is a particularly long installment. I wanted to put in some backstory about the rope and its origins. And I want it to relate with Jess and Leslie's present relationship. As with before, this particular installment may serve as a continuation of the earlier stories, or as a standalone story. I also have to raise the rating of this fic up a notch, to make room for an increased maturity level in some situations put forth in this story (that is, if anyone notices where exactly this situation is)._

_I may have borrowed a handful of concepts from other stories, here and elsewhere. For instance, the boy meets girl, they fall in love, girl dies concept is probably an oft used storyline. Wait, isn't that what BtT is about (loosely)?_

_I have more notes in the other chapters, which you might have already read at this point._

_Lastly, as a matter of disclosure, I don't own the rights to BtT._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was an ordinary a summer morning as a summer morning could be, and Jess Aarons and Leslie Burke were on a mission. Since the sweltering heat and humidity of the season had fully set in, the two started spending their summer mornings and afternoons--usually intermissioned by a quick lunch at either Burke or Aarons residence--splashing about at the pool downstream from the creek that ran along Terabithia. Leslie would oft tell countless stories about underwater life, and Jess listened intently, already imagining how he would transfer these mental images of the Terabithian sea creatures on paper.

The two discovered the pool during the previous spring break while surveying the land as part of "expanding the territory," as Leslie decreed in her regal, queenly Terabithia-speak. They annexed the pool into their kingdom, and named it the _Lake of Enlightenment_. It was where the rulers of Terabithia bathed to cleanse themselves of impurities, so that they can think more clearly, without excess baggage, so to speak. And, of course, it was where they swam on days when the weather was scorching hot and the humidity unbearable, such as today.

Near the wooden tree-bridge, the water flowed at a swift pace. After rainshowers, the creek looked more like a river, with torrential currents dashing downstream, filling the pool with crystal clear water up to chest-level of the two soon-to-be sixth graders. But on this particular summer day, rain had not set in for weeks, and the creek's tributaries only managed to create a shallow stream, but still enough for an enjoyable waist-deep plunge, which was good enough to cool down the two very active pre-teens and drown away their anxieties.

"This is the life!" Jess exclaimed, as he sat down to immerse himself up to his chest. "I could stay here forever!"

"You'l probably wrinkle, shrivel up and die of hunger, Jess Aarons!" Leslie teased, knowing that her friend, growing fast, had already gained a huge appetite, and is often in want of a meal or snack every two hours or so.

"Not if psychedelic color changes kill me first," Jess replied, looking intently at his queen who was sitting right across him. He was quite amused with the thought of seeing Leslie in what seemed like rainbow-like array of swimming attires. One day, she would be wearing a red one-piece. Another day, she would be wearing green. Another day, she would be wearing yellow. Today, she was wearing a particularly dark blue two piece suit that went pretty well with her blue-green eyes. Jess wondered if she'd start wearing violet, orange and indigo one of these days.

Jess, on the other hand, wasn't much particular with fashion, since he only ever had one set of swimming shorts. But it didn't matter to Leslie, he knew. She wasn't the kind who would choose friends for what they had, but rather for who they were. For who _he_ was, Jess thought, contendedly. And besides, he knew that Leslie changed swimsuits because she felt these would soon be outgrown and go to waste otherwise.

It was nearing midday and Leslie thought it was time to get dressed and head back to the Burkes' for lunch, on her mother's invitation. The pair usually get dressed inside the castle stronghold, each taking a turn while the other guards outside by the tree house steps, "in case of attack," Leslie would say. But having grown comfortable in each other's presence even in these private moments--and in the interest of saving time--Jess and Leslie have decided to dispense with this encumbrance. They found it convenient to just change attire together in their castle, facing their opposite corners of the stronghold, in silent agreement that neither should be turning around until both have finished.

Today was different, though. As Leslie climbed up the treehouse steps and entered the doorway, she gave out a loud, surprised yelp.

"What's the matter?" Jess exclaimed as he rushed up to the treehouse entrance, sensing something wrong.

Both Jess and Leslie froze in surprise, eyes fixated on the figure at the corner of the treehouse. Looking back at them was a pair of equally surprised eyes.

"Hello," the voice from the figure said reluctantly, as the visitor stood up, stooping a bit due to the low ceiling of the treehouse. He was a kindly-looking man, in about his mid twenties, and he now extended his hand to the two. "I'm James Kirkpatrick. Call me Jimmy."

"What are you doing here, uhh, sir?" Jess questioned, quite worriedly. "How did you find this place?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Leslie interjected. "It was so rude of us to question you that frankly. I think we should introduce ourselves, first. I'm Leslie Burke, and this is my best friend, Jess Aarons."

"Ah, Aarons, yes," the man replied, shaking both Jess' and Leslie's hands, stopping to look at Jess more intently as if he were a familiar face. "I remember the Aaronses who used to live down the dirt road right up the street from the Perkins house."

"Well, it's known as the Burke house nowadays," Jess interjected. The man, hearing the name Burke, gave a nod of understanding towards Leslie's direction.

"I'm sorry to have startled you kids. I didn't know the treehouse was occupied," Jimmy explained. "Well, actually, from the looks of it, it _does_ seem occupied. But it just didn't occur to me that it was being used right _now_."

"It's okay, sir," Leslie answered. "Well, we're still wondering how you found the place. Have you been lost in the woods?"

"No, actually," Jimmy replied. "I actually came here on purpose. I thought it would be good to revisit the place, for old times' sake."

"Oh, so you knew this place?" Jess excitedly cried.

"Not only did I know it, I built it--the treehouse, I mean!" Answered Jimmy. "Or at least I helped build it."

"There were others?" Jess asked, suddenly curious about how many other people knew about this apaprently secret place. Suddenly, it dawned upon him that Terabithia might not exactly be a secret place that only he and Leslie shared. He turned towards Leslie, and she gave him a look that seemed to say she was thinking the same thing.

"There was _one_ other," Jimmy replied, the expression on his face now turning quite distant and longing. "But it's a long story."

"Why don't you come over to our place for lunch?" Leslie asked. "I think it would be okay with Judy."

Then after a puzzled expression from their visitor, Leslie added, "Oh, that's my mom."

"I guess it would be fine, if it's all right with your folks. I've come a long way, after all, and I didn't really stop even for breakfast on my way here to Lark Creek. And besides, I wanted to drop by the old Perkins place--err, the Burke place--too."

"Great. Would you mind if we got dressed first?" Leslie added. "We're still dripping wet!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll wait for you by the creek crossing, then."

And with that, Jimmy Kirkpatrick stepped down the stronghold's grand staircase and headed toward the bridge.

"That's was quite fascinating, Jess!" Leslie said, her back to Jess as she peeled off the top and bottom of her still-damp navy blue suit. She towelled off and started putting on her regular clothes.

"Yeah!" Jess responded as he did the same. "Do you think he was also responsible for tying our enchanted rope up the tree?"

"That's very likely. But did you notice the sad look on his face when he mentioned the _one_ other person who helped build the treehouse?"

"Yes. But what could that have meant? Maybe he had a friend when he was younger, and they've drifted apart over the years."

"Maybe," Leslie responded as she finished putting on a tank top. With the sweltering heat, she rarely wore her signature sock-warmers these days. "Ready?"

"Yup! And hungry!"

The pair hung their towels to dry, then headed toward the bridge, eager to learn more about their strange visitor and his story. Approaching the foot of the bridge, they saw Jimmy gazing upward at the crab apple tree, where the remainder of the enchanted rope was still tied.

"It finally snapped, huh?" Jimmy said. "When I first planned going back to the woods, I wondered how I would get across. Did you guys build this bridge?"

"Yes, sir." Jess exclaimed, quite proudly. "Leslie and I built it, with a little help from mother nature," he added, pointing downward at the fallen tree trunk.

"Jimmy, please," their visitor interjected.

"Okay, Jimmy." Jess and Leslie replied in unison.

"This is great work you did."

The walk across the fields was quiet, and Leslie spied Jimmy wearing that same nostalgic, but sad look. Jess, meanwhile, tried to wrack his brains, trying to figure out where he saw the man before. The tall, salt-and-pepper haired man look vaguely familiar, like someone from his own past. They passed a dirty pickup truck at the end of the dirt road, and Jimmy explained he parked here, wanting to walk the rest of the way to reminisce.

Arriving at the Burkes', Jimmy left his boots outside the front door, and looked around inside the foyer in admiration, as it was both familiar and new at the same time. Leslie introduced Jimmy to her father and mother as a long lost Lark Creek resident who was paying a visit.

"Mr. Kirkpatrick," Bill Burke started the conversation as they were starting dessert, "You mentioned you used to live nearby. Are you visiting relatives or friends?"

"Jimmy, please." the guest responded with a smile, and Judy gave a nod. "Actually, I no longer have friends or relatives here. My family moved out about ten years ago. I did know the Perkinses, the folks who used to live here in this house, though."

"Oh, that's nice," Judy answered. "Were they friends of yours?"

"Actually, they were more than friends," Jimmy answered. "I knew this girl, who was very special to me. Samantha Perkins."

Jimmy cleared his throat, and Leslie thought his eyes were tearing up abit.

"Sam, I used to call her. Sam and I were best of friends. Perhaps the best of friends you could ever see. We met each other at fifth grade at Lark Creek Elementary. I was the new kid in town, see, because we inherited my grandfather's farm a mile down the road, and had to move in because life in the city was becoming expensive. And you could imagine the difficulty I had at first, being a city slicker and not knowing anyone. I had no friends, and you know how badly new kids in school are often treated."

Under the table, Leslie took Jess hand and gave it a tight squeeze. They smiled at each other.

"And then this one time, when the bigger kids were trying to grab my lunch money, this girl--whom I remember being in class with--suddenly approached and kicked their leader on the shin. As he howled in pain, the girl told them to beat it, and threatened more bodily harm if they didn't leave me alone. They called her a freak, screamed some invectives, and laughed at me for having to be defended by a girl. It was Sam."

Jamie took a sip of coffee and continued his story.

"I didn't thank her, because I felt so humiliated that a girl would have to defend me from bullies. I tried to avoid her for the next few days, but I noticed that the other kids seemed to shun her, too.

"One day during lunchtime, one of the mean kids threw a chewed-up piece of gum at her, and it hit her head. It stuck to her short-ish brown hair and boy, you could hear her screaming mad throughout the whole school as she stormed from the field back into the school's hallways!

"I followed her indoors, and it was only at this time I realized she was actually in tears. When I approached her, she just looked into my eyes, and broke down right then and there. I took her in my arms, this tough girl Samantha Perkins, and she was crying. Right there and then, without any word from me, she knew that I was thankful for how she helped me. And without her saying anything, I also knew she was grateful I was there. Somehow, whatever walls I had earlier erected came crumbling down."

Jess and Leslie exchanged another smile and another knowing look.

"We became the best of friends since then. Every day after school, I would ride the bus with her, and get off at her house, even if it meant I had to walk a mile to my own house afterwards. We spent afternoons together, making up stories, drawing and painting, and talking about our dreams.

"_We should have a place, just for us_, she told me one day. We were then walking across the fields down the road. And that was when we decided we would cross the creek. We got hold of a thick hemp rope from her father's toolshed, and tied it up the big crab apple tree. We spent many afternoons in the woods. We built a treehouse. It was our shelter--our stronghold where we held out against many of real life's problems. You see, my family was never really that well of; money was still hard to come by, since we were just starting with the farm. Her family was a bit better off financially, but she often felt neglected by her workaholic father and mother."

"It's great to hear you found a true friend," Leslie told Jimmy. And while Bill and Judy brought the dishes out to the kitchen, Leslie whispered, "She sounds a bit like me, with workaholic parents--especially when they're working on a book!"

"It was during our senior year at high school when we had our big fight," Jimmy continued his story. "You see, as is common with any friends, we've had our share of petty fights and disagreements. But in this one, I guess we were both too consumed with pride that neither one of us would relent and apologize. I suppose it was mainly my fault, too. Through those years, we were close as peas in a pod, but I started to grow fond of her, more than just as a friend. I never admitted it to her, though. Not until homecoming. Another guy asked her to be his date, and she agreed. The day she was to go to the dance, I confronted her at her home, and we just both lost our tempers. I told her about my feelings for her, and questioned why she should have to date other people. She told me she felt the same way about me, but that it's probably too late at that point, because she didn't know I felt the same, and had already opened up to other options. And that it was best for things to be left like that.

"We were screaming at each other, and I ended up leaving this house, slamming the front door. We didn't get to talk for some time after that."

"And so are you back at Lark Creek to try to look for Samantha?" Jess asked.

"No, not really. Three months after that fight, I was moping around at my house, and was surprised to see a familiar face approaching our driveway. It was Samantha. The moment I saw her approaching from my upstairs window, I ran straight outside. The moment our eyes met, our minds--our souls--seemed to have reconnected. Like before, without any words, we both knew that we were sorry, and that we both wanted to pick up back from where we left off.

"But, then, she told me something that I would never forget for the rest of my life. She was dying."

Leslie was feeling herself well up with tears at this point. It seemed such a beautiful story, but the impending tragedy seemed to overwhelm her. She shifted her gaze towards Jess, whose hand she was still holding. And he looked sad, too, but this was overshadowed by a look of concern. _Perhaps he's worried that he might lose me, too_, Leslie thought.

"Sam had been diagnosed with Leukemia," Jimmy said bluntly. "It wasn't until too late when they discovered it. The doctors said they could try to treat her, but the likelihood of survival was bleak, especially since her body was severely weakened already. She only had anywhere from four to six months to live.

"I was drawn into so deep a depression that I did not eat nor sleep for days. When I slept, it was only because I cried myself to sleep. I visited Sam every day. We could no longer go to our treehouse in the woods, but here at her home, we still continued to share that special friendship. We still shared our hopes and dreams. And we still tried to escape away from troubles, even if only in our minds. But I knew--and she knew--that our biggest challenge so far would be one that we could ultimately never escape.

"In spite of that, Sam was able to liven me up again. Even with a dying body, her spirit was as alive as ever. And somehow, as if by miracle, that life force of her extended towards me and through me, and even most other people whom she was with.

"I then decided that my life would not go on until we became one both in the human and divine eyes alike. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. We got married in the woods, inside a grove of pines. She was so lovely that day. Her parents, the minister and I had to drive Sam through the fields, and we had to go 'round the long way, just to cross the creek without having to swing on the rope. She was so frail, yet so beautiful, I thought, as I carried her through the woods. I still remember the white, flowing dress she wore, and the garland crown she wore over her veil, and those beautiful bare feet, with toes that seemed to tingle in happiness at the touch of each needle of dried, golden pine below.

"It was the happiest day of our lives. It was a simple and solemn celebration, and yet to Sam and me, it was the grandest of all events. It was as if we were king and queen of an entirely different country, and each and every voice was calling out to us, wishing us happiness."

There wasn't a dry eye at the Burkes' dining table anymore, as Jimmy recounted his tale.

"From that point on, I had to watch her slowly succumb to her illness. It was terrible. But she would always smile at me and tell me she has had a happy and complete life, for she witnessed the miracle that was love.

"Sam died in her sleep one Saturday morning.

"It would never be the same for me. In a few weeks' time, my family decided to sell our property and find better luck elsewhere. The Perkinses did the same, I heard. While they held on to this house as one where they spent the happiest days of their lives with their daughter, they realized they had to move on. As for me, I have never loved again. But I try to live each and every day of my life in happiness, because for those few short years in my younger days, someone really special became part of me, and she is part of me still.

"And so this brings me back to Lark Creek. I'll be leaving the country soon, maybe for good, and I just wanted to get the chance to say goodbye to a special place, knowing that the special person I enjoyed the place with will always be in my heart."

Leslie found her tears freely flowing now, her head laying on Jess' shoulder. Jess now had his arm on Leslie's back, comforting her. "Thank you for sharing this with us, Jimmy," Leslie said, with difficulty because her throat felt lumpy. "I guess I do realize that we should cherish those we love and keep them close, because we never know when our time might come."

"I think that special place of Sam's and mine is in good hands now," Jimmy smiled as he looked back and forth from Jess to Leslie.

James Kirkpatrick bid his hosts goodbye that afternoon. While the Burkes offered for him to lodge at the guest room for the night, he graciously refused, saying he was able to do what he came for, and that was to visit the treehouse in the woods and the grove of pines. One request he had was to at least take a short look at Leslie's bedroom, which had been his and Samantha's bedroom when they were married. Leslie thought about this with a bit of concern, for this was probably where Sam had the final moments of her life, but since she died in peace, Leslie decided that her worries were unfounded.

The next morning, Jess and Leslie were again on a mission. It felt even hotter and more humid than the previous day. The two decided to go for an earlier than usual swim. At their respective homes, Jess finished his chores and Leslie packed a simple lunch in a basket. They thought they would talk more about the events of the previous day, especially with how close to home it hit. _Except the dying part_, Jess thought. He knew he could not bear to lose Leslie in any way.

And so they talked, discussing how fortunate their guest from the previous day had found his true love, and yet so sad because he lost her when they were just starting their life of happiness. But Leslie reasoned that perhaps it was meant to be that way: that the point of loving is being able to savor these moments of happiness and being together, and to remember each other in these special moments. And the two promised to do the same, in any event that a similar tragedy would befall them, but of course hoping against hope that they will not meet the same fate.

Both Jess and Leslie found it interesting that prior to their own _royal wedding_ at the grove of pines, one other couple had underwent an actual exchange of wedding vows at that very same place. "Perhaps Terabithia has its special way of bringing people together," Leslie shared with Jess.

"So you do have orange," said a bemused Jess as she eyed Leslie who was seated across him in the pool.

"Of course. And indigo and violet, too," Leslie retorted. At this, Jess could swear Leslie had been reading his mind all this time and wasn't telling him about it.

"And all I have is drab, old, black pair of swimming shorts that've seen better days."

The only answer was a splash of cool water from Leslie's hands. These were met with even larger splashes of cool pond water directed at the laughing girl.

"Don't worry. They'll see even better days ahead," Leslie exclaimed as she grinned at her best friend. "Let's go eat!"

From the Lake of Enlightenment, they arose. Surely they were enlightened in many ways. They have so much to look forward to, and yet so much more to be thankful for in the present.

And as Jess and Leslie shunned their wet attire and changed garb from their respective corners of the treehouse stronghold, both turned around, ever so slowly, both innocently grinning as they stared into each other's eyes as they completed their respective tasks at hand. No trust was broken in the castle stronghold today. Only trust strengthened. For, to the king and queen, in their kingdom, there is only the _here_, and there is only the _now_.

* * *

_Additional author's notes:_

_In hindsight, I thought about my choice of names for the original characters. I just used whatever first popped into mind. Samantha, of course, was a Perkins, but I got her name when one of my kids' favorite TV shows came into mind--Sam from _Totally Spies_. Jimmy, on the other hand, was somewhat an original name. But again, in hindsight, I may have been thinking about _Star Trek_ unconsciously (although I'm not really a Trekker/Trekkie). James Kirk, of course, is the captain of the USS Enterprise in the original series. And "Patrick," well, probably came from Patrick Stewart, who played captain Piccard in _Star Trek: TNG_._

_Thanks for reading, and I do appreciate reviews and critiques._

_Grace_


	5. Strawberry Fields part 1

**Strawberry Fields**

**Part 1**

A Bridge to Terabithia Ficlet

_Author's notes:_

_Yes, folks, I've started to do a multi-part ficlet. This time, it's not so much the length of the concept, conversations, or general flow of the story that warrant splitting the chapter. But my energy level today wasn't as high as before. I could post these at a later time, but I feel I owe it to readers, and especially to those who have been reviewing my works. I find that encouraging, and I am grateful._

_The usual disclaimers still apply._

* * *

There comes a time in a young man's life when decisions have to be made. Tough decisions. And so, as Jesse Aarons, Jr. sat at his bedside, he pondered on what he would make of this decision facing him right now. It could be life-altering. It could mean success or failure. With the prospect of that decision affecting his best friend Leslie Burke, it could even mean something more serious.

He was sweating quite profusely, although the morning air was chilly. Cold sweat ran from his brow to his neck, and he nervously wiped his face with the back of his hand.

_Plain or plaid_? Jess thought to himself.

_I must ask dad's help about this_.

He must decide!

Exactly one week prior, Jess happily ambled over to his next door neighbor's house early in the morning. Knocking on the door, he didn't really expect his best friend, Leslie Burke, to be up and about already. And so, indeed, she was still dead to the world, and her father, Bill, was the one who welcomed Jess into their homely abode.

That Saturday morning was like any other. Judy was preparing breakfast--something simple this time from what Jess could smell: bacon, eggs and toast. Bill already held his usual mug of long black as he led Jess through the hallways to the kitchen table. "Breakfast, Jess?" He asked the boy, knowing he always appreciated having meals at the Burkes'.

"Sure. Thanks, Bill! I'd love that."

"Great. Just help yourself, all right?"

While the Burkes were a household of three, Jess noticed that they always set service for four during mealtimes. A place was always reserved for him. _What a thoughtful family_, he thought, helping himself to two strips of bacon and a piece of toast. Bill poured Jess a cup of drip-brewed coffee, which he gladly accepted. Bill preferred espresso based drinks, himself, but knew Jess was more of a drip brew kind of guy.

"So when are you gonna try espresso, Jess? You can at least start by adding some water to make things a bit milder." Bill chided.

"I don't think I'm ready yet, Bill. But it definitely smells good," Jess answered, as he thought of the rich, thick aroma that filled the house whenever Bill prepared his coffee. It was bitter, yet sweet.

"Just tell me when, son."

Jess loved it when Bill called him "son."

"I'll go upstairs and wake Leslie up, Jess," Judy told the boy, who was contentedly munching on crispy bacon and toast.

"No hurries, Judy. I wouldn't want her to be cranky this morning!" Jess smiled.

"It's nine in the morning, and I think late Saturday mornings are beginning to be a habit for Leslie already!" Judy called out as she headed to the stairs.

And as Judy was out of earshot, Jess thought he'd take the opportunity to talk to Bill about something important.

"Um, Bill," he started. "I'd like to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Uh, I was thinking ... about Leslie, that is ... I mean, i-if it was all right if we went out sometime."

"You mean on a date?" Bill exclaimed, with an amused grin.

"Uh, yessir," Jess said mutedly, looking toward the direction of the staircase, just in case someone else might hear.

"So you're asking my permission to take my daughter out?" Bill's eyebrows met, and he was now giving Jess an examining look, with which the boy felt as if he were a specimen under a microscope.

"Yessir. That is, if it's okay. And I haven't actually asked her yet, but I plan to," Jesse replied worriedly, thinking Bill would disapprove.

"Jess, you're practically family," Bill replied. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that. You kids are probably a bit too young for some stuff that older teenagers do and go to, but I think you and Leslie would be fine doing whatever suits your age. Remember, just enjoy things while you're young, keep an open mind, and be patient. You have your whole lives ahead of you. Enjoy each other's company."

"So is that a yes?" Jess asked, with a tinge of hoping in his voice.

"Sure. I won't be surprised if soon you'll be asking me for my only daughter's hand in marriage!" Bill replied, in jest.

"We _are_ already married!" Jess smiled, as he showed his strand of the enchanted rope wrapped 'round his ring finger.

"Oh!" Bill almost choked on his coffee.

"Well, sorta'," was Jess' sheepish reply. He wasn't sure if this was the kind of thing you'd tell your best friend's dad, but Jess was glad Bill took it with amusement, if with a bit of shock at first.

"Hiya!" A sweet voice sleepily sounded from the direction of the stairwell. "Sorry I woke up late. I was up almost all night reading."

_That's my Leslie_, Jess thought.

She was wearing an oversized shirt that reached to her knees. _Even in her PJs, Leslie's cute_, Jess further thought to himself. _Especially in her PJs_.

"Come join us, Les!" Bill called out. "Jess and I were just talking about some guy-stuff, but you're welcome to join."

"Really?" Leslie quizzed, with a look of interest in her face. "What about?"

"Uh, well, about fishing, and power tools, and uh, shaving, and stuff," Jess replied nervously. "You know, guy-stuff."

Leslie could read her best friend like a book, though. And she could see by the smug look on her father's face that the two weren't talking about fishing, power tools, shaving and such. But she would have to find time later to ask her friend and father about it.

"Okay, Jess," Leslie smiled as she unpacked a small bag of Jasmine tea and poured hot water into her cup. "Whatever you say!"

After breakfast, and with Leslie freshened up and dressed, the pair headed on to their secret place in the woods. As they walked, Jess' mind was filled with thoughts of strawberries every time he inhaled Leslie's sweet scent. _Must be her shampoo_, Jess thought, as he wore a silly grin on his face.

The silence was broken with Leslie poking him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"What's on your mind? You've had this stupid grin plastered all over your face since we got out of the house," Leslie exclaimed, as they reached the bridge. "And what was that silly talk about guy-stuff with my dad? You don't even shave yet!"

"Oh, that one?" Jess hesitantly replied. "Um, well, Bill warned me about not fooling around with his only daughter when we go on trips into the woods."

"What!?" Leslie screamed, with worry in her eyes. "Why would he think ... What did you say?"

"Nah. I'm just messing with ya'!" Jess retorted as he ran off deeper into the woods toward their castle stronghold. But as he was nearing the castle steps, Leslie caught up and tackled him from behind. Both fell to the ground, with Leslie's arms still around Jess' waist. He was laughing like silly.

"Hey ... you ... know I'm ... ticklish there!" Jess said in between guffaws.

"That's the point, silly boy," Leslie teased. "Now tell me the truth. No secrets here, right?"

"Okay, truce!"

Jess caught his breath and the two clambered up into their treehouse stronghold.

"Umm ... Umm," Jess couldn't start. He felt butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. He was nervous, after all. He never felt this way before, especially with Leslie, even if he knew he could share anything and everything with her.

"Come on, spill it!" Leslie asked, a bit impatient already.

"Umm, would you like to go out sometime?" Jess finally mustered up the courage to ask. "You know, like on a date, or something?"

"You mean like going out on a walk, or picnicking here in our kingdom?"

"H-How about something different? A _date_ date?"

"Why of course, Jess Aarons! I thought you'd never ask. But what's this got to do with Bill?"

"I asked for his permission first," Jess answered, with a sheepish grin.

"You're so old fashioned!" Leslie teased, as she affectionately poked Jess in the shoulder for what seemed like the nth time.

And so the king and queen of Terabithia laid out their plans. Sure, they'd been doing things together practically every day lately. But this was their first ever _date_ date, so they wanted it to be special.

* * *

Jess had run downstairs in the hope he would catch his dad before leaving for work. The big date was today, and he wanted to look good for Leslie. Not that she was very particular about his looks, or looks in general. She always told Jess that real beauty was found deep inside. And it was when people felt good about themselves that they really shone on the outside. But Jess wanted to look decent for Leslie, to be presentable as is appropriate in such an occasion.

"Dad," Jess called out to his father, who was trying to quickly finish his breakfast so he won't run late for work. "Do you think I should wear this plain, navy blue shirt today? Or this plaid one?"

"Today's the big date, huh?" A bemused Jack Aarons asked. "I'd go for the blue one. Don't kill yourself over such a small thing, son!"

"Thanks, dad. Just wanted to make sure I look okay for Leslie."

"Take it easy. It's not as if you're walking down the aisle today," Jack added.

"Nah. We already got married a couple of months ago," Jess announced, much to his father's shock. Jack Aarons almost choked on his coffee. It was the second time Jess got that reaction in a span of one week, and he was almost hoping he didn't joke about it this time.

But then Jess saw that his father realized he'd been had, and Jack's face lightened up a bit.

"Take it easy, son! You know I wouldn't just let you get hitched without being able to provide a good life for your bride-to-be and future family! I know Leslie's a nice young lady and all. But you've gotta do the right thing. Step up and be the man." Jack chuckled. Ever since the promotion at the hardware chain he worked for, life had been a bit easier on the Aaronses. While it meant more work at times, it paid off well. And it gave Jack Aarons a good reason to be a happier and more caring father than he had ever been.

"Do you need extra money?" Jack asked his son.

"No, thanks, dad. I saved enough from my allowance."

"That's m'boy," Jack answered, proud at his son's being responsible enough for himself. "I have to run now. Enjoy your date."

Jess followed his father's advice, and decided to wear his blue button-down shirt later that day. After showering, brushing, and getting ready, he looked at himself in the mirror one last time before heading to the front door and to his best friend's house down the street. Halfway downstairs, Jess decided to tuck his shirt in for a change. It was still eleven in the morning, and he had time to spare to walk leisurely towards the Burke residence, so as not to break a sweat. Leslie opened the front door to her house this time, which was unusual for a Saturday morning.

Jess stood in amazement at the sight.

Leslie was in a white sleeveless dress that flowed down gracefully to just below the knee. It had green trimmings that emphasized her emerald eyes. Leslie's hair was neatly parted and held by clips on either side, so that her golden shoulder-length locks were held in place, but still flew about in the right places. She had traded her trademark high-top sneakers for strappy leather sandals. Jess smiled contentedly to himself at the sight of his friend's toenails, trimmed to perfection and painted green to match her dress' accents. He now wondered how ever she could always outrun him with those slender toes and feet of hers. _Perhaps they had wings?_

Whoever said that Leslie Burke dressed weird and acted tomboyish would definitely eat his words today. _Is this heaven's gate and are you an angel?_ The boy thought.

Jess awkwardly handed Leslie a small bouquet of blooms he collected from his father's greenhouse.

"Thank you, Jess!" Leslie said, as he took the flowers and leaned toward Jess.

As Leslie kissed him on the cheek in thanks, her hair brushed his face, and he again inhaled that familiar scent of strawberries. Jess felt a warm, tingling sensation, and imagined he was running happily across strawberry fields hand-in-hand with Leslie. _His_ Leslie.

* * *

_More author's notes:_

_Hat tip to fanfic writers who describe Leslie's scent to be akin to strawberries._

_Also, I realize I described Leslie's eyes here to be emerald. Previously, I called them turquoise, which I shall have to edit, given Leslie's green eyes in the film._


	6. Jess Figures It Out

**Jess Figures it Out**

A Bridge to Terabithia Short Story

_Author's notes:_

_This is sort of an intermission--a break if you may--between the parts that were supposed to be Strawberry Fields part one and two. I'm still trying to start Part 2, but this particular story idea has been in my mind for some time, so I thought of publishing it first._

_For this chapter, I delve a bit into potentially hazardous territory. I know similar or related material has been written before (particularly by MadTom). I, personally, would think that the "T" rating is still applicable, but please say so if you think otherwise. I'd appreciate reviews and comments._

_And as a usual point of disclaimer, I do not own the rights to BtT._

**

* * *

**

Leslie Burke could sense frustration brewing inside her best friend's mind. Sitting inside their treehouse stronghold, Jess Aarons was trying to sketch her as she sat with a book, eating her favorite Oreo cookies. But Jess looked tense, and his forehead was bent into a tight frown, as he fumbled with his work.

"I give up," Jess cried out, raising his hands up in exasperation. "Sometimes I think I'm not good at this at all."

"What do you mean, Jess?" Leslie questioned.

"With drawing. I mean, I feel I'm great when drawing squogres, hairy vultures, and all kinds of monsters. But what I don't get is why I can't draw you so well, Leslie!"

Leslie then stood up and went over to where Jess was sitting, and leaned over to take a short peek into his sketchbook.

"I think it's okay," Leslie said in an approving tone.

Leslie's hair was hanging near Jess' face, and he thought he could smell strawberries and almost forgot his feelings of disappointment with himself. But his frustration got the better of him, and so he wasn't waylaid by this usually distracting stimulus.

"Look closely," Jess pointed to his latest sketch. "I don't think I had the measurements right. I meant the proportions. Mr. Buxley keeps on telling us how important it is to keep the measurements right."

"You mean the art teacher?"

"One and only."

"Hmm. My legs do look a bit shorter than they're supposed to. And Jess Aarons, did you just make my thighs stouter than they are!?" Leslie quipped, in mock anger, poking her friend on the shoulder.

"Hmmph," was the only reply. Jess could say no more than grunt.

"Oh, come on," Leslie said reassuringly with a smile, as she stroked Jess' shoulder. "Don't feel so bad about this. I know you're great at art--for a _boy_--and you can do whatever you put in mind to."

"Uh huh?"

"How about I help you a bit with your drawing?" Leslie asked excitedly.

Jess could only give a confused look.

"Here's the deal. It will be our secret, okay?" She added.

"Secret? You mean you're an expert artist in secret?"

"No, silly. Just wait and see."

And without so much a warning, Leslie turned around, away from Jess. She started pulling off her shoes and socks, with a bit of difficulty, since she was wearing her trademark lace-up high tops.

"Secret stash of color pencils in your sneakers, huh?" Jess called out, now obviously amused at his friend's antics. But what happened next was something he never imagined in his life.

Leslie pulled off her sock warmers. And then her shirt. Then her pants. And then, adding much more to Jess' surprise, Leslie unhooked her training bra and threw it into the growing pile of discarded clothes. And finally, she leaned over and kicked off her underwear.

Leslie turned around, and rubbed her shoulders vigorously. "Chilly!"

Jess couldn't breathe. His heart seemed to have stopped beating, or so he thought.

"Now draw me!" Leslie called out, as she sat down sideways on the floor of the castle stronghold, her legs strategically placed, but giving Jess a full view of her lengthwise profile at the side, from head to toe.

"Uhh," Jess stammered. "Err ..."

"You've seen me in the buff before!" Leslie cried out.

"B-but we were both d-dressing up from swimming," Jess replied nervously. "T-that's different."

"Oh, King Jess," Leslie sighed as she smiled. "I read that it's best to learn how to draw human figures by starting with the nude form. Besides, I trust you, and you trust me. I don't think we're doing anything illegal here. You're the artist, and I'm your model."

"Uhh ... S-sounds fair," Jess stammered.

"Come on, Leonardo!" Leslie exclaimed.

"diCaprio?"

"No, silly," Leslie said with a laugh. "daVinci. Who else?"

"U-uhh, okay ..." Jess stuttered some more. But he started regaining his confidence, and started his sketch.

With his hand trembling a bit, Jess first drew a rough outline with his trusty number two pencil. And then he took out a 6B shading pencil from his drawing kit--Leslie bought this for him at the art supplies store when they accompanied Judy to Millsburg plaza a few days ago. At the thought of Judy, Jess shuddered at what Leslie's mother might think if she found out about this daring escapade of her daughter's.

Jess started with Leslie's face. _Beautiful_ was again in his mind, as he drew her. He was especially drawn into her big, emerald-tinted eyes, which seemed to be staring into his soul as he captured the seemingly haunting image onto paper. A gentle breeze was billowing into the treehouse, so Leslie's hair flew about, caressing her face and shoulders.

As he started down Leslie's torso, he couldn't help but be amazed at how wonderful her curves were already starting out. _You're growing up quickly, my queen_, Jess thought. And then with a sharper 2B, he outlined her torso and her slender legs, down to her green-painted toenails. Jess was almost tempted to draw wings on her lovely feet, remembering how lovely her gait was whenever she ran.

_She looks like a fairy from one of those fantasy world dreams you never want to wake up from_, Jess thought.

Jess shaded some more. The northern light from the afternoon sun flowed perfectly through the treehouse window, enveloping Leslie in a halo-like glow. He finished up by diffusing the lead a bit with his shading stick and at some points, with his fingertip. Then he sharpened some details with an HB pencil.

Jess signed his name at the corner and called out, "All done, my queen."

Leslie stood up, ever so gracefully, and slowly walked toward Jess. She knelt down beside her king, and put one arm around his shoulder as she examined the drawing.

"It's beautiful!" Leslie exclaimed. She couldn't believe how big an improvement Jess' new sketch was over all other previous drawing he had ever made.

"_You're_ beautiful," he answered, obviously nervous at the thought of his best friend just right next to him at such a state.

"Inspired, Monsieur l'artiste?" Leslie whispered teasingly into Jess' ear. She then kissed his cheek, and she could feel her best friend's face warming up as he blushed a very deep red.

"This should be yours," Jess quietly--and still nervously--said as he handed the sketchbook to Leslie. "For safekeeping."

"Thank you, my king." Leslie answered, in her royal, Terabithia-speak. "Then I shall always keep it safe."

"And secret?" Jess added.

"And secret," Leslie confidently replied. She headed back to the place where she previously sat, and smiled at Jess. She let him marvel at his newfound inspiration for a few more seconds before putting back on her colorful garb.

"Our secret," she beamed, as she smiled at Jess.

"Our secret."

* * *

_More a/n: Thanks for reading. Your comments would be much welcome. I'll be starting part two of chapter 5. I actually have a hanful of ideas on how to continue beyond that. I might be going into deeper, heavier stuff._

_Some of you may have noticed the allusion to Leo diCaprio (and a role he played, particularly with Kate Winslett in Titanic). Yes, this is intended. And as for "You've seen me in the buff before!" this is implied in the "Origins" chapter. You might catch it if you read the last parts more carefully._


End file.
